Wredny bydlak i cierpliwy wilko³ak
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: To jest slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, malemale sex, czyli po prostu mêsko-mêska mi³oœæ. Nie lubicie- nie czytajcie, wasza strata. Nie ma tu dok³adnie opisanych scen sexu, wiêc jest to raczej delikatny slash. Po za tym, nie uwa¿acie, ¿e SeverusRemus to


Wstęp:

Wiem, że niepoprawione znaczki zamiast polskich znaków są delikatnie mówiąc irytujące, ale jeszcze bardziej irytujące jest poprawianie tego, co na tej stronie jest dość trudne. Musicie jakoś przeżyć następne opowiadanie napiszę bez polskich znaków. :)

Severus Snape chodził po swoim gabinecie okropnie wœciekły. Już dawno nie był tak wzburzony. Do takiego stanu nie był w stanie go doprowadzić ani Harry Potter, ani Dumbledore, ani Longbottom, ani nawet Voldemort. Tylko jedna istota wzbudza³a w nim tyle nienawiœci, wściekłości i bezradności. A to ostatnie denerwowało go najbardziej. A już myślał, że ma święty spokój! Przez dwanaście lat zdążył sobie jako tako ułożyć życie. A ostatnio zaczęło wyglądaæ ono nawet znośnie.  
Związał się z Remusem Lupinem. Na początku panikował, i to jak! Trochę by³ z³y na wilko³aka za m³odzieñczy kawa³ huncwotów, ale bardziej ba³ siê, ¿e coœ znowu pójdzie na tak i bêdzie musia³ zaczynaæ od nowa. A tym razem nie móg³ sobie pozwoliæ na zu¿ycie tak d³ugiego okresu czasu na porz¹dkowanie swoich spraw. Wszyscy trochê inteligentniejsi, bez klapek na oczach wiedzieli, ¿e kolejna konfrontacja z Czarnym Panem siê zbli¿a, a wojna nie by³a najlepszym czasem na porz¹dkowanie w³asnych uczuæ, czy prywatnych spraw. Zw³aszcza, kiedy by³o siê szpiegiem.  
Ba³ siê wszystkiego. Rozwa¿a³ wszystkie za i przeciw bardzo d³ugo, a Remus znosi³ to cierpliwie. Odpowiada³ na wszystkie „czysto hipotetyczne" pytania Severusa. A chwilami by³y to pytania naprawdê dziwne. Mistrz eliksirów by³ bardzo przezorny i wola³ siê zabezpieczyæ na ka¿d¹ okolicznoœæ, wiêc pytania typu „A jakbyœ powiedzia³ o nas Potterowi, gdybyœ musia³?", „Jakbyœ zareagowa³ gdybym zgin¹³ na wojnie?", „Co by by³o, gdybym Ÿle sporz¹dzi³ eliksir i coœ ci siê sta³o?", „Jakbyœ siê zachowa³, gdybyœ po pe³ni dowiedzia³ siê, ¿e zaatakowa³eœ mnie i zabi³eœ?", by³y przez jakiœ czas na porz¹dku dziennym dla obu mê¿czyzn. Oczywiœcie nie by³o jakiœ sesji przes³uchañ! Severus Snape by³ zbyt dumnym cz³owiekiem, by usi¹œæ i tak po prostu wygarn¹æ wszystko, czego siê obawia. O nie! Ale Remus Lupin by³ bardzo cierpliwy i wyrozumia³y. Odpowiada³ na ka¿de dziwne pytanie swego potencjalnego kochanka, które ten rzuca³ niby mimochodem, ale tak by³ zaabsorbowany odpowiedzi¹, jaka mia³a nadejœæ, ¿e na przyk³ad zapomina³ dodaæ czegoœ do eliksiru, który w³aœnie przyrz¹dza³. Wiele razy w tamtym okresie Snape musia³ naprawiaæ dziury w pod³odze, które tworzy³ ¿r¹cy eliksir, wylewaj¹c siê z kocio³ka. Neville Longbottom chyba narobi³ wtedy mniej szkód!  
Jednak teraz czar prys³, a krótkotrwa³e szczêœcie siê skoñczy³o. Bo by³a okolicznoœæ, której Severus nie przewidzia³. Bo kto by przypuszcza³, ¿e po tylu latach komuœ uda siê uciec z Azkabanu, przejœæ pó³ magicznego œwiata, udowodniæ swym przyjacio³om, ¿e jest siê niewinnym i znów uciec przed ministrem magii i dementorami?  
Nawet Severus nie wzi¹³ tego pod uwagê. A w³aœciwie wzi¹³, ale nie zapyta³ o to, co by by³o, gdyby okaza³o siê, ¿e Black jest niewinny. Gdyby okaza³o siê, ¿e pozosta³o dwóch uczciwych huncwotów. Móg³. Remus z pewnoœci¹, mimo nerwów, jakie wywo³ywa³ ten temat, odpowiedzia³by. Jednak Snape, choæ nie chcia³ przyznaæ tego nawet przed sob¹, ba³ siê zapytaæ. Pomijaj¹c ewentualnoœæ, ¿e Lupin móg³ odpowiedzieæ, ¿e odszed³by ze swoim przyjacielem, a o zgryŸliwym Mistrzu eliksirów, co szybciej zapomnia³, bo nigdy by tak nie powiedzia³. Severus ba³ siê wchodziæ w rozmowach z Remusem na temat Syriusza Blacka.  
On sam od dawna go nienawidzi³. Remus dawniej kocha³ go, jak brata, czy te¿ nie, ale kocha³. Przecie¿ nie warto k³óciæ siê o kogoœ, kto i tak za kilka tygodni wróci do Azkabanu.  
Tylko, ¿e tygodnie przeci¹ga³y siê w miesi¹ce. Miesi¹ce w semestry, a Black wci¹¿ pozostawa³ na wolnoœci. I w koñcu dotar³ do chrzeœniaka i przekona³ go, ¿e jest niewinny. Przekona³ te¿ Dumbledore'a. A co najgorsze przekona³ te¿ Remusa.

#FLASHBACK#

Severus wypad³, jak burza z zamku. W³aœnie poszed³ zanieœæ eliksir Lupinowi. Chcia³ zadbaæ o to, ¿eby wilko³ak nie mia³ ¿adnych problemów, a jego przemiana by³a tak lekka, jak to tylko mo¿liwe. Chcia³ u niego zostaæ by dotrzymaæ mu towarzystwa. To by³a ich pierwsza pe³nia odk¹d... byli razem w pe³nym znaczeniu tego sformu³owania.  
Jednak Lupina nie by³o w gabinecie. By³o to, co najmniej dziwne. Severus podszed³ do jego biurka, spodziewaj¹c siê jakiegoœ uspokajaj¹cego œladu, mówi¹cego gdzie mê¿czyzna poszed³. I rzeczywiœcie znalaz³ œlad. Ca³kiem wyraŸny, ale bynajmniej nie uspokajaj¹cy.  
Na stole le¿a³a mapa, a ma³a kropka z podpisem „Remus Lupin" bieg³a starym przejœciem pod Bij¹c¹ Wierzb¹ i po chwili znik³a za krawêdzi¹.  
- A wiêc to tak - mrukn¹³ Severus.  
Zostawi³ eliksir i rzuci³ siê w pogoñ. Mia³ z³e przeczucie, ¿e nie znajdzie Remusa samego.  
Dobieg³ do wierzby i le¿¹cym w pobli¿u wystarczaj¹co d³ugim patykiem nacisn¹³ odpowiedni sêk. Drzewo znieruchomia³o, a Severus podszed³ do tak pamiêtnego dla niego, starego przejœcia. Tu¿ przed nim le¿a³o coœ srebrnego. Szybko schyli³ siê i z okrutnym uœmiechem wykrzywiaj¹cym mu twarz, podniós³ pelerynê-niewidkê Pottera.  
W najszybszym tempie, jakie tylko potrafi³ sobie narzuciæ, dosta³ siê do Wrzeszcz¹cej Chaty. Gdy by³ ju¿ na miejscu, us³ysza³ rozmowê. Lupin zaczyna³ jak¹œ opowieœæ, a w pewnym momencie przerwa³ mu zachrypniêty g³os. Mimo ogromnej zmiany, jak¹ musia³ wywo³aæ pobyt w Azkabanie, profesor Snape pozna³ go prawie natychmiast. Black.  
Zarzuci³ na siebie pelerynê-niewidkê i wszed³ od pokoju. Drzwi zaskrzypia³y, gdy je otwiera³, ale nikt z obecnych nie domyœli³ siê, co mog³o zajœæ. Tylko Remus mia³ jak¹œ zamyœlon¹ minê. Jakby siê nad czymœ zastanawia³...  
Jednak po chwili, wyt³umaczywszy Weasley'owi, ¿e tu wcale nie straszy, podj¹³ opowieœæ. Oczywiœcie oprócz Blacka, Snape'a i niego w pokoju by³a te¿ Œwiêta Trójca Hogwartu. Ronald mia³ chyba z³aman¹ nogê, bo le¿a³ na ³ó¿ku, a ta koñczyna zgina³a siê pod dziwnym k¹tem.  
- Wszystko zaczê³o siê od tego... od tego, ¿e sta³em siê wilko³akiem. Nie wydarzy³oby siê to wszystko, gdybym nie zosta³ pogryziony... i gdybym nie by³ tak uparty...  
„Znów siê obwinia" pomyœla³ Snape i delikatnie pokrêci³ g³ow¹. „Czy on zawsze musi byæ tak idealny? Cierpliwy, spokojny, kulturalny, mi³y, ze stoickim spokojem przyjmuje wszystko, co mu los zsy³a... istny idea³. Ciekawe, czy jakby spotka³ Czarnego Pana, to te¿ by sobie porozmawiali przed egzekucj¹. Przy herbatce." Sarkazm i z³oœliwoœæ coraz bardziej opanowywa³y myœli i uczucia Mistrza Eliksirów.  
- By³em bardzo ma³ym ch³opcem, kiedy zosta³em ugryziony...

Severus Snape s³ucha³ z zainteresowaniem i rosn¹c¹ wœciek³oœci¹. Czemu jemu nie opowiada³ o swoim dzieciñstwie? A teraz stoi tu i opowiada historiê swoj¹ i Huncwotów trójce bachorów, Blackowi i szczurowi! No i jemu, ale o tym Lupin nie wie.  
Teraz jednak wkroczy³ na niebezpieczny grunt.  
Ta historia siê Severusowi nie podoba³a. A on opowiada³ j¹ tym bezczelnym dzieciakom!  
- ...Niestety, Snape zd¹¿y³ mnie zobaczyæ- na koñcu tunelu. Dumbledore zakaza³ mu komukolwiek o tym mówiæ- , ale odt¹d Snape wiedzia³ ju¿, kim jestem...  
W ukrywaj¹cym siê mê¿czyŸnie narasta³a nienawiœæ, któr¹ przez ostatni rok tak bardzo stara³ siê st³umiæ. „Niestety? Niestety??? Gdybym siê sam nie dowiedzia³, pewnie ³askawie dyrektor by mnie poinformowa³ w tym roku. Albo i to nie! Co bym nie sprawia³ k³opotów Dowiedzia³bym siê gdybyœ przylaz³ po eliksir, sukinsynu! Ale teraz ja mam przewagê, bydlaku."  
- Wiêc to, dlatego Snape tak Ciê nie lubi - powiedzia³ powoli Potter. - Dlatego, ¿e bra³eœ w tym udzia³.  
- Tak, dlatego - rozleg³ siê drwi¹cy g³os gdzieœ zza pleców Lupina.  
Severus Snape œci¹gn¹³ z siebie pelerynê-niewidkê. W rêku trzyma³ ró¿d¿kê wycelowan¹ w Lupina.  
„Idealne wejœcie" skomentowa³ w myœlach Snape, gdy zobaczy³ zaskoczenie wszystkich zebranych. Wyt³umaczy³ im, jak ich znalaz³ ze z³oœliwym, mo¿e nawet ob³¹kañczym uœmiechem. Chocia¿ raz, to nie Black by³ gór¹. „Nie, tym razem to ten przeklêty uciekinier bêdzie ofiar¹. I jego wierny przyjaciel. Jeœli tylko przyjaciel."  
Ta myœl jeszcze bardziej rozwœcieczy³a Severusa.  
- Severusie... - Lupin stara³ siê ratowaæ- skórê przyjaciela, ale Snape nie da³ mu dojœæ- do g³osu.  
- Tyle razy powtarza³em dyrektorowi, ¿e to ty pomagasz swojemu staremu druhowi Blackowi przedostawaæ- siê do zamku, a oto mam niezbity dowód. Do g³owy mi nie przysz³o, ¿e bêdziesz mia³ czelnoœæ- wykorzystaæ- to stare miejsce na kryjówkê... - Severus doszed³ do wniosku, ¿e jest tu zbyt wiele osób by wyrzucaæ- mu to, co najbardziej zabola³o.  
- Severusie pope³niasz b³¹d - powiedzia³ Lupin ¿arliwym tonem. Jakby mu naprawdê zale¿a³o, ale Severus nie da³ siê nabraæ- . - Nie wiesz wszystkiego... mogê to wyjaœniæ- ... Syriusz wcale nie ma zamiaru zabiæ- Harry'ego...  
- W Azkabanie przybêdzie dziœ dwóch nowych wiêŸniów - rzek³ Snape, a oczy p³onê³y mu gor¹czkowo. - Bardzo jestem ciekaw, jak to przyjmie Dumbledore... Tak by³ przekonany o twojej nieszkodliwoœci... No wiesz, Lupin... oswojony wilko³ak... - „Nabra³eœ nawet mnie, zdrajco"  
- Ty g³upcze - przerwa³ mu cicho Lupin. - Uwa¿asz, ¿e za ch³opiêcy wybryk mo¿na wsadziæ- niewinnego cz³owieka do Azkabanu?  
„Teraz jestem g³upcem, co?! Masz racjê, gdybym nim nie by³, nie da³bym siê tobie nabraæ!"  
TRZASK! Cienkie sznurki wystrzeli³y z ró¿d¿ki Snape'a, owinê³y siê wokó³ wilko³aka, knebluj¹c go i wi¹¿¹c. Mê¿czyzna zachwia³ siê i upad³ na pod³ogê. Black rykn¹³ z wœciek³oœci, a Snape wycelowa³ ró¿d¿k¹ miêdzy jego oczy.  
- Daj mi tylko powód - wyszepta³. - Daj mi powód, a zrobiê to, przysiêgam.  
Black zamar³. Snape mia³ przewagê. Wreszcie, po tylu latach. Po siedmiu latach znêcania role siê odwróci³y. Severus triumfowa³.

Nied³ugo.

- EXPELLIARMUS!!!

# KONIEC FLASHBACKU #

Mistrz eliksirów szko³y magii i czarodziejstwa Hogwart by³ w takim stanie, ¿e praktycznie ka¿dy jego uczeñ, gdyby go teraz zobaczy³, zapyta³by, kim jest i co zrobi³ z profesorem Snapem. Otó¿ wy¿ej wymieniony mê¿czyzna, gdy czêœæ z³oœci z niego opad³a i wdar³o siê na jej miejsce roz¿alenie, usiad³ w fotelu w swoim gabinecie i wyci¹gn¹³ butelkê whisky, któr¹ trzyma³ zawsze profilaktycznie.  
Teraz z jego profilaktycznego zapasu biurkowego uby³o ju¿ pó³ butelki. Na szczêœcie ma coœ jeszcze w nocnej szafce.  
Siedzia³, pi³, zamartwia³ siê nad w³asn¹ g³upot¹ i wspomina³.  
Wiedzia³, ¿e jeœli Black bêdzie próbowa³ udowodniæ Remusowi, ¿e jest niewinny, to ten go wys³ucha. I, po zdobyciu jakiegokolwiek dowodu, uwierzy. Zna³ tego wilko³aka na tyle dobrze by byæ tego pewnym. Po pierwsze - zawsze by³ cierpliwy, rozs¹dny i spokojny, a po drugie - mimo wszystko wci¹¿ by³ Huncwotem.  
Niepodwa¿alnie i nieodwo³alnie, niektórych zachowañ nie da siê wykorzeniæ.

#FLASHBACK#

- Bardzo œmieszne - wycedzi³ Snape przez zêby, patrz¹c na Lupina, który przygotowywa³ dla nich obu herbatê w swoich prywatnych kwaterach.  
- Co jest œmieszne? - zapyta³ powa¿nie Remus, stawiaj¹c na stoliku dwa wyszczerbione kubki z gor¹cym napojem i siadaj¹c na kanapie obok czarnow³osego i zirytowanego mê¿czyzny.  
- „Pan Lunatyk przesy³a wyrazy szacunku profesorowi Snape'owi i uprasza go, by zechcia³ nie wtykaæ- swojego d³ugiego nochala w sprawy innych ludzi." - zacytowa³ Severus, a Remus zachichota³.  
- Oj, Sever, to taki ma³y ¿arcik...- wykrztusi³ nauczyciel OPCM, siêgaj¹c po swoj¹ herbatê i wypijaj¹c ³yk, wci¹¿ z uœmiechem na twarzy.  
- Nie lubiê g³upich ¿artów huncwotów i dobrze o tym wiesz! - Snape wyraŸnie nie mia³ ochoty na ¿arty.  
Lupin odstawi³ kubek i przybli¿y³ siê do Snape'a z nieco ju¿ przygaszonym uœmiechem. Poca³owa³ go delikatnie w policzek, a potem zacz¹³ siê zsuwaæ na szyjê.  
- Myœlisz, ¿e to za³atwi sprawê? Co? - prawie krzykn¹³ Snape, odsuwaj¹c siê od drugiego mê¿czyzny.  
- Myœlê, ¿e trochê ciê udobrucha i nie bêdziesz tak bardzo wœciek³y. Mylê siê? - Lupin obj¹³ delikatnie Snape i powróci³ do przerwanej czynnoœci.  
- I jeszcze wymiga³eœ tego okropnego bachora od kary!  
- Zabra³em mu mapê i poprawi³em trochê mora³ów, jeœli ci to poprawi humor - mrukn¹³ lekko poirytowany wilko³ak.  
- I myœlisz, ¿e to i kilka poca³unków wystarczy, ¿eby zrekompensowaæ- zrobienie po raz kolejny ze mnie ba³wana, tak?  
- Nie mia³em zamiaru poprzestaæ- na poca³unkach - stwierdzi³ Lupin odsuwaj¹c siê.  
- Och...  
Severus wydawa³ siê byæ zmieszany, a Remus z trudem chowa³ uœmiech. Uwielbia³ zbijaæ z tropu czarnookiego czarodzieja. Zw³aszcza, ¿e to by³o takie trudne!  
- Widzê, ¿e siê œmiejesz! - powiedzia³ z wyrzutem Snape.  
- Naprawdê? - spyta³ niewinnie huncwot, odwracaj¹c siê doñ z jeszcze szerszym uœmiechem.  
- Naprawdê! - odrzek³ stanowczo Mistrz eliksirów lekko unosz¹c k¹ciki ust. Po czym zbli¿y³ siê do drugiego czarodzieja i poca³owa³ go.  
Remus zacz¹³ mu powoli rozpinaæ guziki od koszuli w tym samym czasie odwzajemniaj¹c poca³unek.  
- Ty siê nigdy nie zmienisz Lupin - mrukn¹³ Snape, gdy odrzuca³ w k¹t br¹zow¹ koszulê swojego kochanka.  
- Oczywiœcie, ¿e nie! - oburzy³ siê. - Jestem Huncwotem - doda³ ze œmiechem.

#KONIEC FLASHBACKU#

Czêsto mieli podobne spiêcia. Rozrywkowy, z poczuciem humoru, ale przy tym cierpliwy, spokojny i rozwa¿ny Lupin, który ju¿ do œmierci mia³ pozostaæ huncwotem, zwi¹za³ siê z czystej krwi Œlizgonem. Dumnym a¿ do koñca, nigdy nie œmiej¹cym siê w g³os, impulsywnym, z³oœliwym i sarkastycznym Mistrzem eliksirów.  
Remus czasem dobrze na niego wp³ywa³, ale tak to ju¿ jest. Niepodwa¿alnie i nieodwo³alnie, niektórych zachowañ nie da siê wykorzeniæ.

#FLASHBACK#

Remus Lupin siedzia³ w swoim gabinecie, pogr¹¿ony w smutnych rozmyœlaniach i stawia³ pasjansa ze zwyk³ych, mugolskich kart. Jego niezbyt przyjemne myœli przerwa³o ciche, jakby niepewne, pukanie.  
- Proszê - mrukn¹³ Lupin, zerkaj¹c na uchylaj¹ce siê drzwi.  
Do pokoju wszed³ powoli Severus Snape, zamykaj¹c drzwi za sob¹. Bez s³owa stan¹³ przy biurku, zastanawiaj¹c siê, co powiedzieæ.  
- O co chodzi? - spyta³ wilko³ak.  
- Ja... chcia³em porozmawiaæ- o moim zastêpstwie na twojej lekcji.  
- Ach tak... lekcja o wilko³akach w trzeciej klasie Gryffindor-Slytherin - mrukn¹³ siwiej¹cy czarodziej z nutk¹ z³oœci i zawodu w g³osie.  
- Ja... chcia³em przeprosiæ- ... - mrukn¹³ jego towarzysz, wbijaj¹c wzrok w pod³ogê.  
- Za co? Za to, ¿e dziêki twojej lekcji mog¹ mnie wyrzuciæ- z pracy, bo jakiœ uczeñ siê domyœli?  
- Przecie¿ odwo³a³eœ pisanie tego wypracowania! Znów ja wyszed³em na wrednego chama, a ty na dobrego wujka Lupusia. W czym tkwi problem?  
- W czym tkwi problem?! - Lupin wsta³. Rzadko by³ z³y. Teraz by³ wœciek³y.  
Szybko rzuci³ zaklêcie uciszaj¹ce na pokój i zamkn¹³ drzwi.  
- Problem w tym Severusie, ¿e mam doœæ- tego, jak mnie traktujesz. Czy nie mo¿esz mnie zaakceptowaæ- ?! Rozumiem, nie chcesz byæ- ze mn¹, to twoj¹ decyzja, ale musisz byæ- takim aroganckim dupkiem? Dlaczego traktujesz mnie, jak œmiecia??? Naprawdê uwa¿asz, ¿e tylko na to zas³ugujê? Tak bardzo chcesz siê mnie pozbyæ- z tej szko³y?! Dumbledore ciê nie s³ucha, wiêc szukasz pomocy wœród uczniów?!  
- Nie, to nie tak... - zacz¹³ Snape cicho.  
- Nie tak?! Wiêc jak??? Jesteœ ¿a³osny Snivellus.  
Snape poderwa³ gwa³townie g³owê, wpatruj¹c siê w Remusa p³on¹cymi oczami.  
- Nigdy mnie tak nie nazywaj - warkn¹³.  
- Czemu nie? Czemu mam ciê traktowaæ- dobrze i kulturalnie, gdy ty robisz ze mnie œmiecia? - Lupin mówi³ ju¿ cicho. Coraz ciszej.  
- Nieprawda! To nie moja wina! Nie mam zamiaru stawaæ- siê dobrym i mi³ym profesorkiem tylko z twojego powodu. Nie akceptujesz mnie twój problem. Sam to wszystko zacz¹³eœ!- im bardziej cichy by³ g³os Remusa, tym Severus mówi³ g³oœniej.  
- Dlaczego mam ciê akceptowaæ- skoro ty mnie nienawidzisz?  
- Nie nienawidzê ciê, idioto! Ja ciê kocham - ostatnie zdanie by³o skrajnie ró¿ne od wczeœniejszych wrzasków. Ledwo s³yszalne.  
Ale Remus Lupin mia³ zawsze dobry s³uch, a w pobli¿u pe³ni, która by³a niedawno, jeszcze bardziej mu siê wyostrza³. Patrzy³ z niedowierzaniem na czarnow³osego mê¿czyznê, który wygl¹da³, jakby sam by³ zaskoczony, ¿e odwa¿y³ siê to powiedzieæ.  
- Chyba lepiej ju¿ pójdê... - mrukn¹³ cicho Snape i odwróci³ siê w kierunku drzwi.  
- Nie! - Remus powstrzyma³ go i poca³owa³ w usta.  
PóŸniej, gdy wspominali to wydarzenie doszli do wniosku, ¿e to g³upie. Robiæ sobie na z³oœæ, k³óciæ siê, a potem przez pó³ nocy siê kochaæ.  
Có¿ zawsze byli dziwn¹ par¹. Skrajnymi przeciwieñstwami.

#KONIEC FLASHBACKU#

Czarnow³osy Mistrz eliksirów rzuci³ siê na ³ó¿ko niekompletnie rozebrany, ale za to kompletnie pijany. Nie chcia³ siê martwiæ o tego g³upiego wilko³aka i zapchlonego kundla. Jutro coœ wymyœli, jak tylko wypije mocny eliksir na kaca.  
Bardzo mocny.

Obudzi³ siê po siódmej. Jak zawsze. Jego przyzwyczajeñ nie by³ w stanie zabiæ nawet alkohol. Wzi¹³ z pó³ki ma³¹ buteleczkê z czerwonym p³ynem i ruszy³ ku ³azience po drodze wypijaj¹c zbawczy eliksir.  
Wzi¹³ gor¹cy prysznic i ubra³ siê w œwie¿e ubranie. Potem ruszy³ na œniadanie, pewny, ¿e i tak nic nie zje. Musia³ jednak zabezpieczyæ siê przed wizytami Dumbledore'a i g³upimi pytaniami o jego samopoczucie.  
Pod drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali napotka³ kilkunastu Œlizgonów zmierzaj¹cych na œniadanie. Nasz³a go diabelska myœl.  
- Ach witajcie uczniowie - mrukn¹³.  
- Dzieñ dobry, profesorze Snape - odpowiedzia³, jak zawsze lizusowsko-s³u¿alczy Malfoy.  
- Mam nadziejê, ¿e ¿adnego z profesorów nie zabraknie dzisiaj, choæ- wczoraj by³a pe³nia, wiêc kto to mo¿e wiedzieæ- ? Biedny profesor Lupin... Podobno wczoraj grasowa³ po b³oniach, dobrze, ¿e nikogo nie ugryz³! - powiedzia³ z udawan¹ trosk¹.  
- Lupin jest wilko³akiem? - powiedzia³ z wrednym uœmiechem Draco, a parê œlizgoñskich dziewczyn pisnê³o ze strachu.  
- Och, no tak wy nic nie wiedzieliœcie. Chyba siê wygada³em... - rzek³ czarodziej z wrednym uœmiechem i pod¹¿y³ na œniadanie.  
Do po³owy posi³ku prawie ca³a szko³a wiedzia³a ju¿ o chorobie Lupina. Ten nie powiedzia³ nic. Wygl¹da³ tylko na trochê smutnego. Nawet Dumbledore nie skomentowa³, spojrza³ tylko na Severusa pe³nym zawodu spojrzeniem.  
Jednak m³odszy czarodziej nie ¿a³owa³ swojego postêpku. Nawet, gdy dowiedzia³ siê, ¿e profesor od Obrony przed Czarn¹ Magi¹ ju¿ z³o¿y³ wymówienie i jeszcze dziœ wyje¿d¿a, nie zrobi³o to na nim wielkiego wra¿enia.  
Pod wieczór zacz¹³ ¿a³owaæ. W nocy z milion razy zwymyœla³ swoj¹ g³upotê, a do rana popad³ w depresjê.  
Chwa³a Merlinowi Dumbledore chyba wyczu³, ¿e Severus samodzielnie wystarczaj¹co siê ukarze i da³ mu spokój z moralizuj¹cymi wyk³adami.  
Tylko te jego spojrzenia.  
Snape z dnia na dzieñ ¿a³owa³ bardziej, ale co móg³ zrobiæ? By³ Black, który okaza³ siê niewinnym, biednym pokrzywdzonym i by³ on, który okaza³ siê wrednym bydlakiem. Chyba nie trzeba wielkiego rozumu, by wiedzieæ, kogo Lupin wola³ mieæ przy sobie.

EPILOG 

Severus Snape sprawdza³ ostatnie kartkówki, a zbli¿a³a siê pó³noc. Lubi³ ten czas na pracê. Przynajmniej by³ pewien, ¿e bêdzie mia³ œwiêty spokój. Potem wyjdzie na jak¹œ godzinkê, by przejœæ siê po korytarzach i sprawdziæ, czy ktoœ nie krêci siê po nich wbrew regulaminowi i wróci, by przespaæ kilka godzin przed kolejnym dniem uczenia, szpiegowania i pilnowania uczniów. Zastanawia³ siê te¿, co chwila, co dzisiejszego dnia sta³o siê w Departamencie Tajemnic. Jednak Dumbledore na jutro zwo³a³ radê, w której mia³ wszystko dok³adnie wyjaœniæ nauczycielom Hogwartu. Severusa trochê, to wszystko ciekawi³o, ale by³ w stanie zrozumieæ decyzjê Dumbledore'a i zaczekaæ. Korzysta³ z chwili upragnionego spokoju.  
By³ tak pewien ciszy, jaka wokó³ trwa³a, ¿e niebywale zaskoczy³o go pukanie do drzwi. Spojrza³ dla upewnienia na zegarek, ale nie myli³ siê, co do godziny. Podszed³ do drzwi i powoli otworzy³ je.  
Za nimi sta³ Remus Lupin. Z twarz¹ wyra¿aj¹c¹ ca³kowite za³amanie i œladami od ³ez na twarzy. Na widok Snape'a kolejne sp³ynê³y po jego policzkach. Sam Severus by³ zbyt zszokowany, by coœ powiedzieæ.  
- Syriusz nie ¿yje... J- ja nie wiedzia³em, gdzie pójœæ- i tak pomyœla³em, ¿e... - mówi³ wilko³ak cichym i bardzo smutnym g³osem.  
- WejdŸ Remus.  
Wpuœci³ go do prywatnych kwater, posadzi³ na kanapie i poszed³ zrobiæ gor¹cej herbaty dla nich obu. Zapowiada³a siê d³uga noc. Ale Remus go potrzebowa³, wiêc bêdzie go mia³. Dwa lata ¿a³owania za g³upi wystêpek, to za du¿o. Czas przeprosiæ.

Koniec.

PS. Miło by było jakbyście skomentowali :P


End file.
